Su's Big Brother 1
Su's Big Brother 1 is the first of Su's new Big Brother series. Twists * Big Brother 1 will be a fairly normal season, with no groundbreaking twists. The game mechanics are as follows: * Head of Household (HOH): 'Each week, one houseguest will become the HOH. They must nominate two fellow houseguests for eviction. * '''Golden Power of Veto (POV): '''Each week, the HOH, the two nominees, and three players chosen by random draw will compete for the Power of Veto. The houseguest who wins the POV will have the power to remove a nominee, and the HOH must name a replacement. * '''Jury of 7, Final 2: '''The final two houseguests remaining at the end of the season will be judged by a jury of 7 of their evicted houseguests, and they will decide a winner. Houseguests } | | | |} } | | | |} } | | | |} Nomination Table } | | | | | | | | | | |- |Isamar |Molly | | | | | | | | | | |- |Kathlyn |Amber | | | | | | | | | | |- |Molly | | | | | | | | | | | |- |Odalys |Amber | | | | | | | | | | |- |Ricky | | | | | | | | | | | |- |Till |Amber | | | | | | | | | | |- |Val |Amber | | | | | | | | | | |- |Zack |Molly | | | | | | | | | | |- | | | |} Weekly Summary Week One It is officially time for the first season of Su's Big Brother to begin! The host, Su Sangster, grins at the audience as he welcomes them to the first season, standing in front of the door into the house. Behind him, the twelve houseguests of Su's Big Brother 1 stand, waiting to enter the house. Su introduces the first four that will be entering the house: Zack Reeth, a soccer coach from Indianapolis. Molly Shepherd, a cashier from Burlington, Vermont. Brad Foxen, a VP of Sales from Grand Rapids, Michigan. And Isamar Almasi, a riverboat deckhand from St. Louis, Missouri. These four rush into the house to claim beds as Su then introduces the next set of four. Amber Husock, a clothing store manager from Northfield, New Jersey. Chaney Grenon, a construction crew captain from St. Paul, Minnesota. Val Belscotte, an insurance seller from Chicago. And Till Halpern, a farmer from Meservey, Iowa. These four enter next excitedly, leaving only four on the stage. Su introduces the final quartet: Odalys Kubovy, a technical writer from Columbus, Ohio. Bayless Lofton, a waiter from San Bernardino, California. Kathlyn Heights, a horse trainer from Iona, South Dakota. And finally Ricky Ravera, a professional skateboarder from NYC. These last four gallop into the house, eager to meet the other houseguests and make up for lost time. The twelve houseguests gather in the living room after claiming beds, sitting down on the couches and introducing themselves to one another. After popping the champagne and each having a glass, Su announces that it is time for the first Head of Household competition. The houseguests gather in the backyard to discover that they are playing a version of Plinko, with ten slots at the bottom of the board ranging from 1 to 10. The houseguest who gets the highest combined score after two drops will become the new HOH. Chaney ends up coming out on top with a combined score of of 18! Chaney wants to make waves as the first HOH, not afraid to make big moves. Many of the younger people in the house seem to form together, while the older people, Chaney himself included, feel pretty left out socially. Chaney gathers with the other older people (Brad, Kathlyn, and Val) and discusses who to put up for eviction. He is adamant about taking out stronger younger people, and those three agree with him, eager to be off the block and getting along with Chaney. These four form a close alliance. Meanwhile, most of the young people congregate together and form an unspoken alliance. Amber, Isamar, Ricky, and Zack all get along very well instantly, and Zack and Till also bond while Isamar reaches out to Odalys. At the end of the day, Chaney chooses to nominate Amber because he sees her as the strongest girl, and she is very vocal about her views and does not get along with Chaney. He also decides to nominate Ricky, who he sees as the strongest guy and a possible leader of a younger alliance. Amber is pissed off about being nominated, while Ricky tries to keep his cool and focus on the POV competition ahead. Odalys, Val, and Brad are picked to compete in the POV competition alongside Chaney and his nominees. For the Veto competition, the houseguests must throw a ball back and forth over a ramp and catch it on the other side. The first five to reach a certain interval will move on, and each round one more will be eliminated until one remains. Val is eliminated first, followed by Chaney then Odalys. Brad falls third, leaving nominees Amber and Ricky to battle. In the end, Ricky wins the POV! At the Veto Ceremony, Ricky surprises no one by deciding to use the Power of Veto on himself, removing himself from the block. Chaney is forced to name a replacement nominee. Intent of taking out a strong younger person, he decides to put up Molly, who he sees as weak and a pawn due to her lazy, girly girl nature. Molly gets teary at her nomination but doesn't break down. Many people have different opinions over who should go for the first vote. Chaney avidly targets Amber for being a strong threat and a rebellious personality, and his older alliance sets their sights on her. Meanwhile, Amber's closest allies (Zack, Isamar, and Ricky) scheme to save her over Molly, as Amber is a better ally to them and a better asset in challenges for beating Chaney and his comrades. With three people on either side, the other three are left in the middle. Till and Bayless are close and like Amber but are worried about her physicality, while Odalys doesn't like either girl and wants to do what is best for her game. The three realize they are the swing votes and come to a decision of who to vote out together before eviction. On Eviction night, Su reveals that by a vote of 6-3...Amber has been evicted from the Big Brother house, deemed too big of a threat and too crazy of a personality by Till, Odalys, and Bayless. Amber is visibly pissed off, and she will only hug Isamar, Ricky, and Zack goodbye before storming out of the house. '''Votes for Amber: '''Bayless, Brad, Kathlyn, Odalys, Till, Val '''Votes for Molly: '''Isamar, Ricky, Zack